niñeros nosotros?
by lady andrea cullen
Summary: al fin las vaciones deseadas de los guardianes libres de preocupacion,pero gracias a rebron ahora tendran que cuidar nada mas y nada menos qu e al bebe de lal mirch y colonello un fin de semana mejor dicho EL fin de semana ¿podran sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

OLAAAA! Recientemente tuve un gran,gran,GRAN! Trauma con katekyo hitman reborn *-*,y mi mente me dijo crea un fic,crea un fic!, YA SE! Que no e subido capitulo a mi otro fic "academia de magia" pero esque fue un trauma,de esos y se me fueron las ideas u.u, pero no se preocupen! Ya que termine este fic tendrá muy pocos capítulos enserio :D, xD! Y haya pasado este gran trauma me asegurare de dedicarme en cuerpo y alma al otro :B! sin mas ni nada KHR! No me pertence C:!,aclaro antes de empezar esto es después de byakuran y los shimon! Los arcobalenos están en forma adulta!

Parejas:

Colonelloxlal mirch=nene!(pareja de calenturientos xD)(aquí tendrán 24 años) xD

Tsunaxharu*-*

Ryoheixhanna

Gokuderaxkyoko(si lo se extraña pareja pero esqe yo amo el haruxtsuna *-*)

Yamamotoxyuki(inventada por mi xD)

Hibarix…. Por el momento solo pero le tiene un gran cariño a I-pin(pero no los puedo poner juntos ya que I-pin tiene 10 años xD pero en el futuro *-*)pero la cuidara como si fuera su vida

Mukuroxchrome(:3)

Niñeras vongola! En acción

Tsuna se encontraba con sus guardianes en una típica junta de la mafia con sus ahora 20 años,ya era todo un jefe de la mafia,capaz de controlar todo el submundo,menos a sus guardianes…..

muy bien tsuna empieza la reunión de una vez!-dijo reborn con una sonrisa del gato del país de la maravillas.

-si!,judaime de que trata esta reunión si hoy es viernes?,además estoy emocionado por ir a ese resort el fin de semana,ya hize las maletas -

-ESTO DEBE SER IMPORANTE AL EXTREMO! CABEZA DE PULPO YO TE GANARE EN LOS JUEGOS ACUATICOS DE PALACE STAR!-

-si no te callas herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte…..,…..el resort se escucha interesante -

-kufufufufufu hibari esta molesto?,jejejeje aunque debo de decir que igual yo me encuentro un poco ansioso después de todo hace cuando la ultima vez que tuvimos unas vacaciones de puros chicos-

-ARE,ARE EL GRAN LAMBO-SAN SERA EL MEJOR EN TODO!-

-ma,ma chicos cálmense no peleen y dejen a tsuna hablar,auqnue yo también estoy EMOCIONADO por usar las canchas profesionales de besibol que tienen -

Tsuna veía todo con una gotita de sudor bajando de su frente,han pasado 5 años y aun no cambian pensaba, y ahora como les decía que no iban a tener sus merecidas vacasiones sin que se le lanzaran encima, y mero este fin de semana todo era culpa de reborn por aceptar sin comentarle nada a tsuna ,como….,como carajos le iba a decir a sus guardianes que tenían que cuidar a una bebe de 1 año durante ESTE fin de semana…. (kami-sama porque me odias)tan solo acordarse le daba migraña)

Flashback (PVO tsuna)(jueves por la noche)

Me encontraba en mi oficina,haciendo todo este papeleo ni siquiera se para que sirve yo digo que solo es una forma de torturarme por parte de reborn,pero en fin mañana por la noche estare en un avión con mis guardianes yendo a un resort de lujo para pasar el fin de semana,incluso a las chicas de la casa les había dado una semana libre; Haru,Chrome,Hana,Kyoko ,I-pin,yukki y Bianchi se habían ido a Disney a visitar las atracciones;la mas emocionada era Haru que no paraba de brincar cuando le dije las noticias y claro también mis guardianes no pararon de brincar en cuando les dije que estaríamos en cancun, tan solo pensarlo me pongo tan feliz,estaremos lejos de la mafia,de las peleas jajajajaja que bien suena todo esto hasta que paso la maldita llamada que termino con mi ensoñación,tome el Iphone(si es rico xD) de la mesa, trate de usar mi voz mas grave de jefe.

-moshi,moshi, tsuna al teléfono-

-EHHHHHHHH UN CRIO COMO THU,YA TE CREES PORQUE ERES EL DECIMO VERDAD?,SI TAN SOLO ERES UN CRIO Y TRATAME CON MAS RESPETO HIJO DE TU REVERANDA MADRE,SOLO PORQUE NO ESTOY AHÍ PARA DARTE UNAS BUENAS! CONTESTAME NO TE QUEDES CAYADO!-

-Lal q-q-que se te ofrece?-no se porque pero esto no es bueno y los temblores en mi espalda lo confirmaban

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ SAWADA NO HAS CAMBIADO EN NADA SIGUES SIENDO EL TIPICO NIÑO DE MAMI T3T JEJEJEJEJEJEJE,TE CONFIRMO MAÑANA A LAS 3 DE LA TARDE LLEGA COLONELLO CON NENE! Y MAS TE VALE QUE LA CUIDES BIEN,NO SE NI COMO REBORN ME CONVENCIO!

-¿!NANI? porque vienen que les dijo reborn? Lal explicame que esta pasando?-traeran a SU bebe a MI casa y YO la voy a cuidar WDF? Que alguien me diga que esta pasando y como por arte de magia la puerta de la ofina se abrió de par en par y reborn….. con una sonrisa del gato de Alicia me quito el teléfono ya que yo estaba en modo shock

-ciasouu,aquí reborn tu no te preocupes Lal el estúpido de tsuna se le olvida todo,tu tranquila ten seguro de que si halgo le pasa yo mismo les vuelo la cabeza-dijo mientras convertía a león en una metralleta y me apuntaba con una enorme sonrisa sadica mostrando todos sus dientes

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MIEDO!-y me escondi debajo de el escritorio,ya se patético para el decimo capo

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA BUENO LO DEJO EN TUS MANOS,ADIOS!-

-REBORN! Quieres explicarme que fue todo este teatro!-

-claro que si,mi queridisisimo estudiante,pues como veras el sábado es el aniversario de casados de lal mirch y colonello y iran a pasar el fin de semana en una isla privada de los arcobalenos y me he ofrecido para que USTEDES cuiden a nene su pequeño angelito,claro solo por este fin de semana y tal y como dijo colonello,mañana la traerá con sus maletas para pasar un divertido fin de semana con el tio reborn y sus exclavos jajajajajajajajaja-dijo todo esto muy calmado mientras estaba sentado en MI silla tomando MI te y con los pies arriba de MI mesa y el jodido papeleo

-hahahahah ya veo….!PERO QUE CARAJOS DICES ES NUESTRO FIN DE SEMANA LIBRE! Y LO SABIAS PORQUE TE OFRECISTE! EHHH?ADEMAS YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTE CON LAMBO!-

-jejejejejej lambo no cuenta ya tiene 10 años! Y no es obio debes de aprender a ser responsable y que mejor ocasión que esta o es que acaso piensas dejar que Haru cargue con todo el peso de SU bebe cuando nazca jijijijijiji-

-HARU NO ESTA EMBARAZADA,Y NO HE HECHO "ESO" CON ELLA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS BARBARIDADES!-grite completamente sonrojado

-jejejejeje bueno como sea esto les puede servir mucho en el futuro muchachos ,se pueden turnar para cuidarla y los hara ver como todos unos adultos,bueno me voy- salió azotando la puerta,mientras yo me encontraba en mi rincón con mangueras en mis ojos ahora ya no podría disfrutar estas vacasiones

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE…..

-oieee,tsuna que es eso tan importante de lo que nos querías hablar-todos se habían callado y me miraban,empeze a sudar frio

-si dame-tsuna que es tan importante?-maldito reborn

-m….bueno chicos yo tengo que darles una noticia emmmm….-

-que es judaiime?-

-m… etto pues verán…. Hoy en la tarde vendrán colonello y nene y..,-

-NANI? MI MAESTRO ESTARA AQUÍ ESO SI QUE ES EXTREMO!-

-cabeza de césped cállate y deja que judaiime siga!-

-jejejejej gracias gokudera-kun,em… lo dire directo al grano si?-todos asintieron repsire profundamente era ahora o nunca

--chanestefindesemanay … noquierequesalgamoyy LOSIENTOMUCHO CHICOS!ENSERIOLOSIENTO!-

Todo estaban callados nadie hablaba,incluso hibari y mukuro dejaron de pelears,los ojos de lambo se llenaron de lagrimas.

-calma…debo…calma…-ohoho esto es muy malo 3….2…..necesito ocultarme…1 aquí viene la 3era guerra mundial

-WUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YO QUIERO IR A AL PARQUE,QUIERO IR!-

-REBORN-SAN! PORQUE ACEPTO ESAS ERAN MIS VACASIONES!-

-bebe…!TE MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE!

-kufufufufu,MUERE!-

-ESTO ESTA AL EXTREMOO!-

-ma,ma chicos todos cálmense no es para tanto,si podemos ir al resort solo nos turnaremos para cuidarla,lal y colonello estarán en una isla privada dudo mucho que sepan de esto,además será como ¡VACASIONES EN FAMILIA! Véanle el lado bueno!,el niño lo esta haciendo para que nos reponsabilismos cuando tengamos nuestros hijos no tiene nada de malo!-

WDF? Todo se quedaron quietos en serio yamamoto dijo eso?

-friki…..del beisbol….-

-QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE AL FRIKI DEL BEISBOL,RESPONDE TU EXTRATERRESTE UMA!-

- gracias yamamoto en serio gracias!-decia con lagrimas en los ojos

-como era de esperarse del guardian de la lluvia,la calma de la familia!,ya lo escucahron los estoy preparando al menos sean un poco de agradecidos conmigo!-

DING,DONG!

-YA LLEGARON OMG YA LLEGARON! COLONELLO ESTA AQUÍ RAPIDO GOKUDERA GUARDA LAS MALETAS DE LA SALA,YAMAMOTO ESCONDE LOS BOLETOS QUITALOS DEL MOSTRADOR DE LA PUERTA!,WUAHHH! QUIEN CARAJOS PUSO TODOS ESTOS INFLABLES AQUÍ!

-ARE,ARE ESE FUE EL GRAN LAMBO-SAN!-

-QUITEN TODO Y HAGAN COMO SI VAYAMOS A PASAR UN FIN DE SEMANA ABURRIDO!-

DING,DONG!DING,DONG!DING,DONG!

-YA VOY!-

PVO colonello

m….. porque no abren y que es todo este escandalo que se escucha,jejejejjeje en serio a lal le parecio Buena idea esto,suspire y mire a mi preciosa princesita de 1 año y 10 meses ella y Lal eran mi razon de mi existencia,el parecido conmigo era impresionante en todos los sentidos,tenia unos cabellos rubios amarrados en 2 colitas(cortesía de la madre) y unos enormes ojos azules claros tenia puesto un vestidito sin mangas verde claro con un liston en su espalda y unos zapatitos negros con un pequeño moño también estaba en mis hombros,una maleta diría yo muy grande para solo 3 dias rosa de los backyardigans….. monos mas feos no habían Lal porque traumas a mi bebe con esas cosas,seguía tocando el timbre con insitencia y solo se escuchaban gritos atravez la puerta…. Que carajos hacen los vongola?

-NOOO GOKUDERA-KUN!,PUMM!-

-JUDAIIME LO SIENTO-

-CABEZA DE PULPO!-

-LOS MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE-

-VOY COLONELLO ESPERA AHÍ VOY,WUAHH QUITENME LA PIRAÑA QUITENMELA!-

-MA,MA TSUNA QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE TE LA QUITE!-

-QUIEN DESTRUYO LA RUEDA INFLABE DEL GRAN LAMBO-SAN!-

Jejejejejjejejejejeje una gotita resbalo por mi frente,dios no descuides a mi hija ni un segundo porfavor!

-le-le-lebon-chan!-

-siii nene el tio reborn esta ahí con el tio tsuna y los demás-

-suna? Io suna?-

Si princesa el tio tsuna te portaras bien verda? Y obedeceras a tus mayores?-

-CHI!-con cuidado la baje y me miro con cara de cachorrito

-ya veras que te divertiras te lo prometo por el meñique-me agache y le di mi meñique ella junto el suyo con el mio y puso una enorme sonrisa

-wiii! Papi te quelo-

-jajajajja yo también-y la carge ahora en brazos justo cuando se abrió la puerta

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE colonello nene pasen-un tsuna con el ojo morado y la ropa toda rasgada nos invito a entrar a la mansión,nene veía todo curiosa

-heheheheh m…. no yo ,ya me voy el coche me espera solo vine a dejarla ehehehe tsuna seguro que puedes…?-

-JAJAJAJJAJA CLARO QUE PUEDO SOY EL DECIMO VONGOLA ESTO DEBE SER PAN COMIDO PARA MI! JAJAJAJAJAJJA- n3n

-m… nene cuidate mucho si-le di un enorme beso en la frente mientras tsuna entraba a la casa con la maleta y salía yamamoto entre todos era el que mejor le cai a nene un buen tipo la verdad,la cargo y le dio un enorme abrazo

-nene-chan! Que grande estas me acuerdo cuando estabas asi de chiquita-

-ioo! iamoto!-

-Bien pequeña dile a dios a papi y dile que esperas un hermanito jejejejejeje-me sonroje por lo dicho

-tu yamamoto-bakka! Te la encargo en serio,creo que confio mas en ti cuidala mucho que no le den hielo,se duerme a las 9:00 pm en punto toma su mamila 2 veces al dia si se aburre trae su libro didáctico y no se que mas juguetes,bañala al medio dia cuando el sol este en alto,no la metas en piscinas,no le gusta comer champiñones y odia el brócoli,ama las papas fritas pero no les des muchas porque se extriñe,se levanta a las 2:30 de la mañana para ir al baño,todavía tiene pañal entrenador asi que revísenselo cada 2 horas,aunque la mayoría de las veces avisa cuando va a hacer pipi y popo,dale un vaso de leche todos los días,de cena no le des nada pesado,tiene prohibido comer chocolate o azúcar si no quieres que duerma en toda la noche,dale su mantita rosa que tiene en la maleta no puede dormir si ella y leele un cuento ahh y también no le gusta dormir con las luces apagadas en la maleta también esta su foco de las princesas y um… creo que es todo escuchaste?-

-hai! He apuntado todo como la mano derecha del decimo!-

-ma,ma gokudera-kun gracias –

Gokudera estaba sentado en el piso con una maquina de escribir y una lista enorme en sus manos,yamamoto daba vueltas con nene

-bueno se las encargo me voy-

Después de despedirme como 30 veces de nene y de todos me subi al coche solo espero que no pase nada malo ahora a mi merecida luna de miel con lal uhuhuhu quiero ver si se viste de neko sexy para mi jejejejjejejjeje

DE VUELTA A LA MANSION VONGOLA(6:30 PM)(en la oficina super secreta de los vongola)

-muy bien todos estamos listos! Para el viaje!-

-HAI!-(sonido en general)

-jejejejejejje muy bien las maletas ya están en la suburban,y nene?-

-esta leyendo un cuento con reborn en la sala-dijo hibari

-gokudera-kun nene-chan tiene traje de baño?(lo primero que les dicen que no haga xD)

-noo judaiime solo juguetes y mucha ropa hahah y pañales y cosas de niñas-

-no importa cuando lleguemos le compramos uno,muy bien el jet privado sale a las 8 y llegaremos a cancun como a las 7 de la mañana no hay problema nene-chan dormirá

-yamamoto-kun te he puesto una sillita de bebe en el mercedes iras con reborn ya que es a quien les tiene mas cariño y asi no se pondrá a llorar en el camino y también para que no vayamos apretados en la camionetas,hibari y gokudera se llevaran la suburban-

-EHHH? JUDAIIME NO IRE CON USTED!-

-gomen,gokudera-kun pero no quiero que mukuro y hibari se maten en el camino y si te mando con Ryohei se matarn también ustedes,asi que queda asi yamamoto y reborn iran en el mercedes,hibari y gokudera-kun llevaran las maletas en la suburban,mukuro y onii-chan se iran conmigo en la hummer ahora ya vámonos al aeropuerto!-

-SII!-(en general)

Toda la familia se subió a sus respectivos automóviles dirigiéndose al aeropuerto y a unas vaciones no tan soñadas ahora

-(en el mercedes)

Reborn se encontraba conduciendo por la transitada calle de Italia con destino al aeropuerto internacional,yamamoto venia atrás con la pequeña, mientras ambos se maravillaban viendo lazy town por la tele

Cuerpo de hombre,mente de niño…. Pensaba reborn con una media sonrisa

-ohhh miren ya llegamos y parece que somos los primeros,bien subamos de una vez al yet y escojamos nuestros asientos -okas!-gritaron nene-chan y takeshi

Y el grupo del mercedes se dirigió a su jet privado esperando por los demás

-(en la suburban)

Un incomodo silencio se hacia presente cuando aparcaron en el estacionamiento,gokudera fue por un carrito (de esos donde pones muchas maletas) y pusieron todas las maletas,hibari iba por delante dirigiéndose a la sala del jet con un depresivo gokudera atrás suyo llevando todas las maletas

Porque el judaiime se fue con esos cabezas huecas porque!

(unos minutos después osea los de la hummer xD)

-ahhhh hemos llegado-

-wuahh,lambo ya quiere llegar al hotel!-

-esto estará al extremo! Lambo corre lleguemos antes que ellos-grito Ryohei mientras volaba con lambo por todo el aeropuerto xD

-kufufufufufu, veamos como nos las ingeniamos con una bebe también,no nos podremos dar el lujo de estar descansando-

-wuahhhh mukuro tiene razón-decia tsuna mientras corria con lagrimas en los ojos directo al jet para ver que la bebe estuviera en un excelente estado no quería que Lal se las cobrara con el

En el jet privado de los vongola!

Reborn se había bajado del jet a esperar a los demás,(o mejor dicho para apurarlos),yamamoto se encontraba coloreando con nene en uno de los enormes sofás ambos acostados con crayolas en las manos haciendo solo días sabe que garabatos

-ma,ma nene-chan dime estas contenta de venir con nosotros a un super exlusivo mega hermoso resort acuatico *-*-

-lesolt?,chi! Awua,awua!-

-jajjajajajjajajja eso es todo ya veras que te divertiras….-

-WUAHHHH EL GRAN LAMBO-SAN LLEGO PRIMERO!-

-ESO FUE INJUSTICIA AL EXTREMO ME DEJASTE ENCERRADO EN EL BAÑO!

-ARE,ARE TODO SE VALE EN LA GUERRA!-

-jejejejejejej chicos no griten tan fuerte espantan a nene- takeshi tenia abrazada a nene que solo miraba a todos como si fueran extraterrestres

-CABEZA DE CESPED! QUIEN TE CREES TIRANDOME POR AHÍ!-y como de la nada apareció gokudera tirándole lo primero que encontró a Ryohei….una tele, y solo jesus sabra como esque fue a parar en la cabeza de lambo

-C..A..L…M..A! WUAHHHHH ESO DOLIO- saco la bazuca de los 10 años y todavía llorando se avento en ella, taksehi no sabia porque pero la pequeña también empezó a lagrimear

-ohohohohoh noo!-dijieron todos al mismo tiempo,mientras el lambo de 20 años hizo su aparición

-!-

-nene! No llores mira mira aquí hay una vaquita jejejejejeje-mientras gokudera le mostraba a lambo y este veía todo con cara de WDF? Me habre confundido de familia

-WUAHHHHH!,WUAHHHHH! MAMAAAAA,WUAHHHHH MAMITAAAAA!-

-ohohohoho dios esto es malo reborn nos matara yayayayya shushuhshu-la cargaban entre todos y la intentaban calmar y esque los jodidos gritos de lambo le hicieron efecto a ella y como si de un salvador se tratara hibari estaba entrando,primero vio la escena, gokudera y Ryohei se encontraban peleando en una esquina, el herbívoro takeshi y el bobino intentaban calmar a una bebe que tenia la cara toda roja y hacia caras,lambo le hacia caras, y yamamoto la arrubaba, ahhh pero que idiotas son pensaba el guardian de la nube,dio gracias a que momentos atrás reborn le entrego una pequeña maleta con 2 mamilas ,algunos pañales y una mantita azul claro,saco uno de los biberones que ya estaban preparados y se acerco con paso lento,la tomo en brazos y primero se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos y todos miraban la escena con la boca abierta mukuro que solo dios sabe en que momento se había subido le tomaba fotos de a monton "el gran hibari se derrrite ante una bebe" kufufufufufufu.

La acuno entre sus brazos,y le dio la mamila la cual la nena empezó a tomar,mientras los ojitos se le empezaban a cerrar y la mecia suavemente

-tenia hambre-explico,mientras la recostaba contra su espalda y le empezaba a dar palmaditas,dejo la mamila vacia en el sofá y la siguió arruyando

Todos tenían la boca hasta el piso el gran hibari el "te morderé hasta la muerte" el hombre sin sentimientos,el mas macho de los machos estaba cuidando un bebe mejor que ellos?

Incluso reborn y tsuna que estaban cerrando la entrada estaban muy asombrados

-bueno,bueno ya va a despegar el avión asi que tomemos asiento,hibari tienes alguna molestia si la bebe duerme en tu sofá,veo que ya se llevan muy bien-comento reborn mientras todos se sentaban en sus sillones de piel a ecepcion de lambo que prefiero un futon, quedaron asi de la siguiente manera,tsuna encabezaba la fila derecha,atrás de el iba su fiel mano derecha,atrás de el Ryohei,en la otra fila iban mukuro,yamamoto y hasta atrás se recostó hibari con la bebe en su pecho,mientras miraba por la ventana en un lado tirado estaba lambo en su futon,y reborn había tomado la habitación que había en el fondo (la única por cierto)

-buenooo!,buenas noches familia mañana nos encoontraremos disfrutando de un dia soleado con mucha agua!,jijijijijiji-decia con estrellitas en los ojos tsuna

-SIII! TODOS A DORMIR!-(en general)

Todos habían caído dormidos inclusive reborn solo una personita seguía media despierta y ese era el guardian de la nube,la bebe seguía sobre su pecho con su mantita encima,no podía creer que un ser tan pequeño pudiera llegar a crecer como el,como sus compañeros,parece una muñeca pensó,claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta y pensando este fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo

A las 2:30 de la mañana(en al jet)

-ibari,ibari-algo lo empezó a sacudir suavemente,despertándose todavía somoliento

-mphh..-fue lo único que dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados

-qelo hacel pipil-su carita estaba haciendo una mueca de desesperación,y se agarraba fuertemente el pañal

-WDF?,- y como por arte kyoya abrió enormemente los ojos y la cargo,se levanto y casi se mata 2 veces con lambo que quien sabe como le había echo que ahora estaba tirado por todo el avión,paso a lado de el Ryohei que dormía en una posición de lo mas rara,yamamoto bateaba entre sueños,incluso mukuro su rival de muerte hacia su típico kufufufufu entre sueños,gokudera decía judaiime esto,judaiime lo otro y tsuna se encontraba de cabeza en su sillón roncando,sonrio si SONRIO señores y señoras solo que jamás lo haría en publico y camino derecho hasta llegar al no tan pequeño baño,la bajo y le abrio la puerta

-ve-ella se le quedo viendo

-que no puedes sola?-

-no…-

-mph…-

-esta bien entrare contigo-

Y los 2 entraron como pudo la bebe se bajo el pañal ya que hibari estaba viendo por la pequeña ventana sin prestarle nada de atención a ella,después de unos torturosos minutos ambos se volvieron a acomodar y quedaron completamentes dormidos

(aeropuerto de cancun 7:30 am)

SI,SI! HABIAN LOGRADO LLEGAR Y AHORA SE ENCONTRABAN TODOS EN LA LIMOSINA CON DESTINO AL MARAVILLOSO HOTEL!, pensaba tsuna

Todos sus guardianes habían pasado a Mcdonalds(xD se guian por lo mas rápido)para comprar algo de desayuno mientras llegaban al enorme hotel,todos super ansiosos,ya cambiados y bañados por supuesto todos llevaban playeras frescas y bermudas con chanclas la bebe tenia una sport rosa una faldita blanca y sus sandialas rositas,le estaban dando una papa para que se quedara quieta en la silla,lambo se revolcaba en el piso de la emoción con su traje de baño ya puesto y una hamburguesa en sus manos todos llevaban sus lentes de sol y el bloqueador de sol puesto, yamamoto le dio un jugo de uva a lambo y nene-chan para que se pasaran sus comidas

-LO VEO,LO VEO! QUE EMOCION!-

SI ONII-CHAN YO TAMBIEN LO VEO-

Ambos estaban en el quemacocos y gritaban con mangueras en los ojos mientras sonreían,la limo se estaciono en la entrada y el primero en bajar fue reborn que fue directo a la recepción para pedir las habitaciones,seguido de una bola de pies y manos y al final un tranquilo hibari que llevaba de las manos a nene que ya empezaba a caminar,la gente se les quedo viendo a esa rara familia,veamos un tio de las patillas vestido de traje en verano,seguido de un tipo de pelo blanco fumando y con estrellitas en los ojos,uno de pelo café y con cara de timido entraba, uno con cabeza de piña y un ojo de color azul y el otro rojo,un maniático del beisbol con maletas de ben 10 y backyardigans,otro maniático del box con un niño disfrazado de vaca entraron corriendo directo a la piscina, y para cerra formación un muchacho que se veía muy joven con una bebe,caminaban a paso lento y se dirigían a tsuna y los demás; turistas! Decía la gente

-MUY BIEN YA TENEMOS LAS LLAVES DE LAS RECAMARAS!-alzaba las manos tsuna en pose de victoria

-jejejej bueno yo me adelanto a mi recamara para cambiarme,nos vemos en la piscina con los toboganes, chicos , sus maletas ya se las llevaron a sus recamaras,-decia reborn mientras se alejaba con la mirada de todas las mujeres arriba de el

-muy bien ahora si judaiime a disfrutar el fin de semana-

-matte! Gokudera-kun quien va a ser el 1ero en cuidar a nene-chan,hibari ya lo hizo en el avión y yamamoto en todo el camin,prometimos que nos íbamos a turnar,quien va? Ya se piedra , pape, o tijera!-

-PIEDRA,PAPEL O TIJERA!-y toda la gente les veía con gotas de sudor bajando se sus cabezas y lamentándose por la bebe que estaba en sus manos,onii-chan y lambo habían regresado todos mojados,para hacer el PIEDRA,PAPEL O TIJERA EXTREMO!.

-NEEEE SAWADA TIENES QUE PROBAR EL SUPER ULTRA MEGA TOBOGAN *-*!-

-si onii-chan ahí vamos-

-mierda perdi…..-

-bueno la dejamos en tus manos aquí esta el dinero para su traje de baño,nos adelantamos,te vemos ahí,si le pasa algo a la niña te matamos,bla,blablá,te vemos en es super ultra tobogán adiós- y salieron corriendo dejando solos a la bebe y a su guardian,ella solo se reia,cuando vio como jalaban a hibari entre todos porque se rehuso a separarse de la niña

-m….. muy bien vayamos a la tienda del hotel kufufufufufu sere la mejor niñera y le ganare a hibari en todo!-

Si el perdedor fue nada mas y menos que ROKUDO MOKURO!

YYYY? Que les pareció los termino o lo dejo asi *-* dejen reviews con sus opiniones espero que les haya gustado lamento mis faltas de ortografías ¡! Este fue un super ultra mega trauma lo hize a las 2 de la mañana xD! No tardara mucho en sig. Capitulo lo prometo ;D!

Attt: lady Andrea cullen


	2. empiezan las vacasiones?

Olaaaa! Aquí el segundo capitulo de: niñeros nosotros? Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews en especial a "**Sandra Hatake"! **muchas gracias en serio por hacerme esa observación de los reviews :O! se lo tratare de quitar,porque ya se me olvido como xd! Jejejejej mejor no me salgo del tema y ahora si veamos como le va a mukuro y los guardianes con nene *W*! dejen sus opiniones no cuesta nada es gratis Cx! Espero les guste!

10:20 a.m Con mukuro y nene en el área de recuerdos del hotel (ya saben donde venden cosas así de trajes de baño, bloqueadores,refrescos,recuerdos xD);

Kufufufufufufu y asi fue como la pobrecita se quedo sin papas y yo como tío legitimo en seguida fui por su custodia al juzgado, se que mi hermano estará orgullo de mi por hacerme a cargo de una bebe a tan temprana edad-decía nuestro querido cabeza de piña con falsas lagrimas en los ojos y hacia poses extrañas, rodeado de una multitud de mujeres que lo veían con estrellitas en los ojos y le aplaudían de su versión de los hechos "mi sobrina se quedo sin papas y le vine a alegrar su día en parque acuatico;se que soy muy joven pero ella aun así es mi prioridad, debo de buscar una pareja para que tenga un gran cariño por mi bebe" titulo muy largo por cierto y mientras seguía coqueteando con todas las mujeres en el mostrador(ay como es zorrito nuestro mokuro xD) la pequeña bebe que "se suponía que iba a cuidar" estaba deambulando por el pasillo que conectaba al parque acuático vestida ya con un traje de baño azul marino con chibi piñas(JAJAJAJAJAJXD) y una faldita negra, así perdiéndose de vista de su "tío" que seguía muy entretenido con su platica como para darse cuenta de la situación,nene se encontraba agarrada del barrote de las enormes escaleras echas de piedras de colores que llegaban a los camastros y demás diversiones acuaticas y miraba todo maravillada y con un poco de miedo ya que jamás había bajado unas escaleras tan grandes como esas pero su curiosidad era mas asi que como único impulso que tuvo separo las manitas de la barra de metal y se tambaleo hacia adelante…..

Antes de que se lograra caer fue tomada por unas finas manos de una joven de aproximadamente 15 años de piel muy blanca,pelo café claro y ondulado, junto con unos ojos cafes,la bebe volteo su cabeza y se le quedo viendo

-ayi!-señalo un tobogán enorme todo tapado del cual salian gritos como

-YUHUUU! ESTO ESTA AL EXTREMO-

-ARE,EL GRAN LAMBO-SAN TE GANARA ESTA VEZ-

-ONII-CHAN!,LAMBO! NO ME AGARREN DE LOS PIES!,WUAHHHH!-

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA MA,MA CHICOS!-

Jejejejjeje oia la escena la joven con una gotita en su nuca(turistas)pensó

-ahí están tus papis,nena?-

-no,Ios!-y empezó a saltar en sus brazos

-ehh? Tios?-

-sip!-

-m… bueno eso fue peligroso,te llevare con ellos,vale?.Como es que estas aquí sola?-

-piña..ta… pando y no apura- dijo nene con sus manitas hacia arriba y hacia un gracioso puchero

-jajajajaja a ver si entendí una piña está comprando y no se apura, y tu ya quería venir a disfrutar de los juegos, me equivoco?,jajaja ven busquemos a esos descuidados-la puso en sus hombros mientras bajaban las escaleras

-cual es tu nombre?-

-nene y tú?-

-nene que bonito el mío es María Paula pero dime pau creo que ese te queda más fácil-

-PAU!-grito mientras alzaba las manitas

-jajaja si,ahora busquemos a esa familia tuya,tu me dices si reconoces a alguien si?-

-aja-y empezaron su búsqueda por para encontrar a los tios de la pequeña nene-chan

Con mukuro-san

-m….. kufufufufufufu soy genial pero siento que se me esta olvidando algo-decia nuestra gran cabeza de piña mientras caminaba directo a las piscinas con un raspado de mango y sus lentes de sol puestos listo para darse un enorme chapuzon y olvidarse de toda la jodida mafia por un momento y disfrutar como un adulto joven lo que se merecía

-m….. que se me esta olvidando a ver que era…..-divagaba mientras iba por el enorme pasillo lleno de peceras con diferentes pecesitos,tortugas,mantarayas,pequeños congrejitos,cosas por el estilo diviso a una muchacha que veia una vitrina con diferentes corales y una bebe en sus brazos que aplaudía emocionada y daba la casualidad que esa bebe era nada menos que nene-chan y como si nada siguió caminando si prestar ninguna atención pensando que era eso tan importante de lo que no se acordaba piensa gran mukuro que es? Piensa. Piensa

-m… seguro no es nada n3n-

Vio pasar una familia los papas,la hermana mayor,la hermanita,el hermano mediano y un bebe….el bebe 3,2,1

-EL BEBE! NENE-CHAN? LA OLVIDE ME VAN A MATAR! DIOSMIO COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA! T.T DEBO ENCONTRARLA!-y salió corriendo por el mismo pasillo desesperado por que la bebe siguiera intacta y como si lo estuvieran perdonando de sus pecados y con lagrimas en los ojos la vio SI LA VIO! Iba de la mano de la misma joven que había visto hace unos minutos,sintió que podía volver a respirar y se calmo y a paso lento se dirigió hacia su dolor de cabeza mas grande del de todo el mundo.

Las 2 niñas seguían maravilladas viendo todo el acuario y los hermosos colores que este tenia,mariapaula tenia a la pequeñas nene agarrada de sus 2 manos, mientras avanzaban a paso lento por el mismo pasillo "según buscando" pero era mas obio que ellas 2 se estaban divirtiendo,iban muy contentas cuando sintió una mano tocarle la espalda,y asustada volteo y diviso a un hombre de no mas de 22 de pelo azul enforma de piña xD con un monton de sudor en la cara

-o-o-yeee.. devuélveme a mi niña!-dijo con las manos sobre las rodillas y tratando de recuperar aire,la bebe solo se reia y la joven lo veia con cara de que pedo que esta pasando?

-eres algún familiar de nene-chan? Ehh…-

-claro que si soy… su tio! Eso es ahora devuélvemela!-

Nene que solo veia todo con una macabra sonrisa,era pequeñas mas no tonta y decidió vengarse por haberla olvidado

-nene,lo reconoces?-

Mukuro ya le había extendido los brazos y tenia una mirada soñadora en la cara

-m… NO!-

-no lo conoces?-

NOO! NO VITO EN CASA!-

-jamas lo habías visto?-

-NOPO!-

Mukuro sintió que un bloque le cayo encima y se quedo mudo en el piso

-buenooo.. la niña ha dicho que no te conoce asi que adiós-

La cargo y se dijieron a paso apurado al parque,que hombre mas extraño pensaba,la nena le decía adiós con su manita

-maldita niña del demonio ¬¬!-

Ya casi habían logrado su cometido de las escaleras,cuando Paula sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien se colgaba de su pie

-oye te dare todo el dinero que tu me pidas pero dame a la niña no quiero que me asesinen tan joven u.u-y enormes cataratas cubrían el piso

-o-oye la niña dijo que no te conocía,ahora largo! O te acuso con la policía por acoso infantil!-

-NOO! No me ire hasta que me des a la niña!-

La joven se quedo en silencio por un corto tiempo pensando y mukuro pensó que lo había logrado,la nena lo veia sonreía y movia sus manitas a sus lados,se tapaba sus ojitos y reia

De repente sintió que le agarraban el cuello y cuando se dio cuenta la joven estaba colgada arriba de su cabeza aplicándole una llave

-QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ! NO ENTIENDES ACOSADOR!-

Y esque nadie sabia que Maria Paula era de las mejores en kendo y karate

-HAHAHAH SUELTAME! ME VOY A LLEVAR A LA NIÑA!-

-ERES UN MALDITO ACOSADOR DEJALA MALDITA PIÑA!-

Huhuhu y ese fue el detonante una enorme vena se poso en la frente de mukuro nene estaba en el piso viendo las mantarrayas ajena todo el show de enfrente

-YO TE VOY A DECIR LO QUE ES UNA PIÑA!-y se avento arriba de la joven tratando de sujetar sus piernas y brazos,pero esta era mas fuerte de lo que pensó y una de sus patadas le dio justo en medio de la entrepierna,chillando de dolor mukuro se agarro ahí,Paula empezó a correr con la niña en brazos por el pasillo y a gritar

-AUXILIO! UN MALDITO ACOSADOR ME PERSEGUE! HAHAHAHAHA

-NENE GRITA!-

-WUAHHHHHHHH ACOCHADOR!-

Y por casualidades del detino el sexy yamamoto que iba a ir por mas bloqueador a su suite,estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando vio una joven en bikini color negro que saltaba desde arriba con las piernas semi dobladas y una bebe en su cabeza,cayeron perfectamente paradas

-m…. esa bebe se parece a nene-

3…..2….1…..

-NENE QUE HACES?

-io iamoto!-

-ehhh lo conoces nene?-

-jejejejeje si es mi hermanita-

-hohoh menos mal que bueno que te encontramos arriba hay un maldito acosador que se quiere llevar a la niña –

-en serio?- abrió sus ojos yamamoto enormemente

Y como si lo hubiesen invocado mukuro salto igualmente las escaleras al no ver el agua que estaba regada se azoto en el piso

-EHHHH ADEMAS DE ANIMAL Y ACOSADOR! ESTUPIDO!-

-QUE ME DIJISTE! NIÑA MALCRIADA?-

-EHHH QUE QUIERES PLEITO! CABEZA DE PIÑA!-

…..silencio total

--el sexy beisbolista se agarraba muy fuerte su estomago

-en serio mukuro, eres un desastre para los bebes-

-em… todavía no se tu nombre-

Y quien no se quederia muda al ver a un joven hombre con cuerpo escultural y un pequeño traje de baño color azul marino con una sonrisa radiante *.*

-P-P-paula…..-

-y yo soy yamamoto takeshi perdón por todos los problemas que te causamos no es asi?-

-JA,YO? Disculparme con esa pulga,tengo algo de dignidad-

-A QUIEN LE DICES PULGA HIJO DE THU REVERANDA MADRE!-

-ma,ma mukuro no causes mas desatres y vamos a divertirnos,muchas gracias por todo Paula-san,espero verla alrato para divertirnos-

-jejejej s-si claro-decia roja y tartamudeando-

-bueno nos vamos-takeshi tomo a la bebe que se despedia de ella y se alejaron a sus camastros para ponerle algo de bloqueador y sus flotadores

-tch!-dijo mukuro con las manos en la cabeza andando detrás de ellos

Maria paula solo pensaba que familia mas difuncional

LO SEEEEE UNA POPO U.U lo se lo siento :S

Pero no se me paniqueen! Esto no es un capitulo xD es asi un extra "la búsqueda de nene"

Es para que no se aburren y ya el que viene si será un capitulo *.* donde habrá puras tonterías con los guardianes,gente entrometida,muchísima agua y nado con los delfines :3! Espero les guste este extra ya saben dejen reviews! Los ama mucho :B

Lady Andrea Cullen!


End file.
